A day at the park
by himamori amu
Summary: Japan, England and Peter enter the park for a family picnic. But when Turkey gets ideas the idea of relaxing dies. AsaKiku, TurkeyGreece


_Disclaimer: we do not own Hetalia or the characters used._

* * *

><p>Japan, England and Peter enter the park for a picnic. They had come here so they could get away from all the work and chaos that a nation has to do. Sealand obviously wasn't going to make it easy for his parental figures to relax though.<p>

Japan: "we are here Arthur did you bring the picnic?"

England: "yeah I brought it"

Sealand: "you didn't make it did you jerk England?"

Japan: "no, no I made the food"

Sealand: "yay ill live for another day"

England: "Peter…" A killer aura surrounds the Englishman, Sealand plays oblivious.

Sealand: "hm?"

England: "stop it"

Sealand: "he-he im just glad I don't have to risk my health by eating your food"

England: "ha-ha" England laughed sarcastically.

Japan: "anyway this looks like a nice spot shall we have our picnic here?"

England: "yeah"

So they set up their picnic in the shade of a huge oak tree. They also had a great view of the lake situated in the middle of the park.

Sealand: "did you bring me cookies?"

Japan: "oh no I forgot" Sealand pulled a teary face which made England smirk.

England: "I think someone has an addiction"

Sealand: "I want cookies!"

England: "well we don't have any" Ignoring England, Sealand started pulling on Japans sleeve trying to get the attention he wanted.

Sealand: "Japan mama cookies!"

Japan: "im sorry I don't have any"

Sealand: "but but..." Sealand gave up on Japan and started to poke England's face. "Cookies?"

England: "I haven't got any"

Sealand: "give me!"

England: "peter! Stop it!" Sealand kept prodding. "Peter, stop it now"

Sealand: "but its fun" He prodded harder.

England: "peter, stop it now or ill make sure we go home"

Sealand: "no!" he stopped and grabbed onto Japan. "Japan mama don't let him make us go home"

Japan: "ah... it's ok we won't go home, right Arthur?"

England: "no we won't if he behaves"

Sealand: "fine" he pouted "ill behave"

* * *

><p>A little bit away Greece and turkey were on a secret date. Secret because they didn't want people to know they actually enjoyed each others company.<p>

Turkey: "so... it's a nice day huh?" It was their first date and the mood was very awkward.

Greece: "yes it is"

Turkey: "oh... look Japan is having a picnic with England and that kid"

Greece: "kid? Who are you on about?"

Turkey: "you know... that err... that little nation"

Greece: "umm little nation oh yeah S... S... S... Ah Sealand"

Turkey: "yes Sealand... it would nice to have a kid..." Turkey blushed under his mask. "Forget I said that! Anyway I need to go do something I'll see you later!" With that he abandoned Greece in the middle of their first date and heads into the bushes.

* * *

><p>Back at the picnic.<p>

Japan: "umm... Arthur?"

England: "yes"

Japan: "here" Japan blushed and feed a piece of cake to England, he by accident stumbled slightly and shoved it violently into his mouth making the Englishman choke. "Oh im sorry... I guess I shouldn't do that again" Japan looked down slightly embarrassed by his actions.

England: "it's ok" he put his arms around Japan for comfort once he had stopped chocking.

Japan: "oh... wait something is wrong... usually peter would jump in between us... but he hasn't"

England: "hmm true" England wanted to use this moment of peace to do other things but Japan obviously didn't have that type of thing in mind while he looked around for the missing child.

Japan: "he isn't here"

England: "he couldn't have gone far im sure he will return soon"

Japan: "but im worried he doesn't usually run off without telling me can we go look for him?"

England: "yeah ok" So England gave up on his ideas (he could do them next time when Finland and Sweden had Sealand) and they packed up and start to search for Sealand.

* * *

><p>Japan: "I can't find him anywhere"<p>

England: "neither can I"

Japan: "why would he have ran away? Could he of been kidnapped?" There was serious worry on japans face.

England: "Kiku calm down we will find him"

Japan: "ok... there are some boats over by the lake why don't we borrow one of them and search that way for a bit?"

England: "it's one of the few places left we are going to have to"

They get into the row boat and England rows them to the middle of the lake.

Japan: "please watch out Arthur your rowing too hard the boat is rocking to much"

England: "im trying"

Japan: "ah!" Japan almost falls into the water but England stops him and falls in himself. "Arthur!"

England started to drown so Japan dragged England back into the boat.

England: "Th...Thank you"

Japan: "you know as an island nation you really have to learn to swim."

England: "I never got round to it"

Japan: "I see, anyway lets go back to shore and search there where it's safer, let me row this time"

Japan rows them back to shore and when they're getting out Japan falls onto England.

Japan: "sorry" he blushes and quickly gets up and helps England up as well.

England: "it's ok. Where else could he have gone?"

Japan: "im not sure... oh over there... isn't that Greece san?"

England: "looks like it"

Japan: "let's go ask him if he has seen Sealand"

England: "yeah good idea"

They walk over to Greece and notice he's shouting at Turkey who is carrying Sealand over his shoulder and Sealand is playing his DS totally oblivious to the situation.

Greece: "why is he over your shoulder like you just hunted him?"

Turkey: "well I thought that... err... You know we could have him as our child"

Japan: "Sealand!" Hearing Japans cal Sealand looks up.

Sealand: "oh hey Japan mama what's wrong?" he then finally takes note of situation. "Waaaaaa! Let me go!"

Greece: "put him down now!"

Turkey: "ok, ok, ok, I am" Turkey puts Sealand down and Sealand runs over to Japan to hide.

Sealand: "scary man"

Turkey: "hey!"

Greece: "he isn't that scary"

Sealand: "yes he is! He has a weird mask and he tried to kidnap me" Japan laughs softly and comforts Sealand.

Greece: "trust me the mask is better"

Turkey: "hey!"

Greece: "you strange without it"

Turkey: "... Ok, ok I'll admit that"

Greece: "told you"

Turkey: "but it's not that bad" Trying to make his point Turkey removes his mask, making Sealand grip tighter onto Japan.

Greece: "I'll get used to it one day"

Turkey: "you're going to have too" Turkey choses this moment to prove his point and he kissed Greece. Greece only blushed.

Japan: "not in front of a child please" Japan covered Sealand's eyes.

England: "well….."

Sealand: "Jerk England can we go home now? I've had enough"

England: "ask Japan"

Japan: "sure we will go home if you want to Peter"

Sealand: "can I have cookies when we get home?"

England: "you really are an addict."

Sealand: "im not addicted enough to want to eat your cookies so im fine."

England: "bloody brat… sure, sure"

Japan: "I'll make you some cookies when we get home Peter"

Sealand: "yay~"

England: "lets go then"

England, Sealand and Japan head home, leaving Greece and Turkey alone.

Turkey: "...im sorry if I messed up our date"

Greece: "its fine" Greece smiled in his usual sleepy daze.

Turkey: "I guess it's best if I stop kidnapping other people's children huh?"

Greece: "yes"

Turkey: "well lets go home ourselves there isn't much to do here anyway"

Greece: "ok"

Turkey puts his mask back on and takes Greece's hand and they head home.


End file.
